


Continuing Trust

by knitekat



Series: Trust [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Meet the Family, Rape Recovery, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's worries about meeting James' family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuing Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Ryan sighed softly as he stared blankly into the wardrobe. What the fuck should he wear to have dinner - New Year's Day dinner at that - with his lover and his lover's family?

Fuck!

Dinner with James' wife and kids.

Ryan had enjoyed their time together over Christmas, he truly had. But as the New Year had drawn closer, the thought of meeting James' family had begun to gnaw at him. Would they accept him as James' lover? Would they hate him for being the man James loved? For threatening their family? He knew how most families would react to his presence in their lives, but James' wife had already surprised him once this Christmas.

He took a deep, calming breath. Fuck, he was a right wuss, scared to face his lover's family when James had faced far worse over Christmas.

Ryan felt pride fill his heart as he remembered James conquering his fears. He wasn't surprised when those memories caused his cock to twitch in interest.

Lost in his musings, Ryan almost jumped as arms wrapped around him.

Ryan shivered as James' amused voice sent whispers of warm air over his neck. “Thinking about sex again?”

With a soft moan Ryan ground back against his lover. “How did you know?”

“It's one of the few times I can surprise you.” James nibbled his lover's earlobe. “Plus your erection is a bit of a give-away.”

“Hmmm.”

“What were you thinking of? I'm sure I can oblige after dinner. Mind you, Tom, that is afterwards and back here. We really do need to get ready. The taxi will be here soon.”

Ryan swallowed hard. He didn't want to spoil the mood before the dinner, but he also knew that James would know if he lied to him.

James sighed softly. “You were thinking about Christmas.” His voice cracked slightly. “About fucking me.”

Ryan twisted in James' arms and pulled his lover tight against him. “James. I ...”

James cut him off, his voice still shaky but it also held a note of determination. “I said I wanted to try again, Tom. I ... I.”

Ryan pressed his fingers against James' lips. “We'll worry about it later. Just enjoy dinner. Nothing that happens afterwards is important now, James. I want to meet your wife and children.”

James raised an eyebrow. “You have been getting more and more monosyllabic today. Don't pretend you aren't worried about meeting them.”

“OK. I won't. But I do want to meet them. They care so much about you. I can't think of any wife I've ever heard of sending their husband off to shag their lover. Especially not on Christmas Day.”

James just grinned and the look of love on his face took Ryan's breath away. “It might have started out as a marriage of convenience, Tom, but I do love Karen and our children. I always will. Karen knows that, my children know that.” James leant in to kiss Ryan. “But they also know I'm gay and that I'm in love with you. That is why they want to meet you.”

Ryan suddenly had to laugh, “Oh god, James. I just imagined myself as your 'mistress' meeting the family.”

James sighed as he raised an eyebrow at his lover. “Do you mind being my 'mistress'? My bit on the side?”

“I've told you I'm just happy to be with you, James. I don't expect or need anything more.” Ryan grinned. “Just don't expect me to wear a dress.”

James just blinked before chuckling, “Now that's not an image I needed.” His expression grew serious again. “Tom, do you mind sharing me with my family?”

Ryan quickly sobered as he gave James' question the consideration it deserved, that their relationship deserved. “I knew you were married before I met you, but it didn't stop me falling in love with you. I could sense you watching me and I caught a few of your longing looks. I thought you were interested but didn't know what to do about it.” He pressed a quick kiss against James' lips. “I wanted to give you time to think about it, about what you wanted to do about it, if anything, with no pressure or anything from me.”

James rested his head on Ryan's shoulder, his voice not quite breaking as he spoke. “I was grateful for that.” He paused for a moment, “We owe Karen for everything that has happened. She convinced me to give you a chance.”

“I'll have to thank her for that as well. If I'd known the truth, James ...”

James nuzzled against Ryan's neck. “I should have told you. You were never a one-night fuck, I knew that from the start. I ... I just couldn't.”

“And I just thought you were a control-freak top.” Ryan laughed softly, “But who am I to complain? I'm a pushy bottom.”

James' hands groped Ryan's arse as he replied. “Don't I know it. It's all 'Get in there', 'Harder', 'More' and waggling you arse in an insistent manner.”

“Are you complaining about it?”

“What do you think?” James asked as he ground against Ryan.

“I though you were worried about the time?”

Just then the buzzer sounded and a voice sounded over the intercom. “Sir James? Your taxi is here, sir.”

“They would be on time today.”

***

James hesitated before he entered his house, turning to grasp Ryan's hand and squeeze it. “Are you sure you're OK with this, Tom?”

Ryan squeezed back. “I'm fine.”

James raised an querying eyebrow before nodding. “Welcome to my home.”

***

Karen looked up and hugged James, kissing him lightly on the lips. “James, dear. Had a good Christmas I trust?” She quirked an eyebrow at Ryan. “And you must be Captain Tom Ryan, the love of my James' life.”

James blushed as Ryan spluttered. “Um. Nice to met you, Mrs Lester.”

“Oh, do call me Karen, Tom. I can call you Tom, can't I?” Karen waved her arms as she spoke. “Come and sit with me” Karen took a firm hold on Ryan's arm and lead him into the sitting room.

Ryan sent James a pleading look over his shoulder, but James only smirked back. “I'll go and find the children. Karen. Play nice.”

Karen's voice followed James up the stairs. “I always do.”

***

James took the stairs two at a time as he left his lover to the tender mercies of his wife. James knew Karen had his best interests at heart; he also knew she was just making sure Tom did to.

Pausing at the top of the stairs, James smiled as he heard his children's voices. He leant against the open bedroom door and watched them playing, a gentle smile soon appeared on his face as he allowed their antics to relax him.

“Dad!”

James just about caught the flying form of his daughter as she threw herself at him. The two boys soon followed, wrapping their arms around him.

“I trust you three had a good Christmas?”

The various nods, the chorus of 'yes' and tugging on James' arms as they tried to show him their presents had James smiling at them.

“Dad. We've still got presents to open, and you, mum and Uncle Tom do as well. Can we go and open them?”

James raised an eyebrow at 'Uncle Tom'. “I think we'd better let mum and Uncle Tom have their little chat first, Ian.”

Ian grinned, “Mum said she hoped you both had a great time over Christmas.”

James' eyes widened before he sighed. Sometimes he forgot his children were growing up and his 13-year-old son obviously had a reasonable idea of what he and Ryan had been up to. James wasn't sure if he was comforted by the fact that Ian didn't seem to mind, or worried about what the boy had learned in sex education classes.

“Ian said you and 'ncle Tom played games.”

James frowned at his eldest who shrugged back, mouthing, “What was I suppose to tell her?” James sighed, Ian did have a point and he really didn't want his five-year-old daughter exposed to the reality of sex just yet, not for several more years at least. “We did.”

“Can we play them later?” Her innocent question had Ian smirking again.

“How about we play some of the new games you got for Christmas?” James answered instead.

“Oh, OK.” Janice's smile melted James' heart. He knew his daughter could wrap him around her finger and didn't really care.

Ryan's voice yelled from downstairs, “James, Karen says dinner's nearly ready.”

“We'll be down in a minute.” James fixed his children with a firm look. “Ian, take Harry and Janice to wash their hands. No running down the stairs.”

“Yes, dad.”

***

Entering the kitchen, James sniffed the air appreciatively before wrapping his arms around Karen. “Need any help?”

Karen laughed, “No. Go and help Tom with the table.” As James turned to do so, Karen pulled him in for a hug. “I'm proud of you James.” When James raised a questioning eyebrow, she added, “Tom's what you deserve, love.”

James ducked his head. “I'm glad you convinced me to give him a chance.”

Karen nudged her husband's chin up and looked him in the eyes. “He also told me, after a lot of effort on my part, what you asked him to do.”

James blushed and stammered. “K ... Karen.” His words were halted when Karen kissed him gently, her lips pressing softly against his own.

“Shh, love. I'm happy you're happy.” Karen pulled back slightly, “I always knew you'd find another man someday, love, and leave me.”

James stared at her, his mind in a turmoil. “What?” He shook his head. “No, Karen. I'm not leaving you or the children. I love you. All of you.”

“What about you and Tom.”

“Tom knows that. He says he understands.”

“I thought you loved him?”

“I do. Very much. He's one of the best things that ever happened to me.” James smiled softly as he looked at her. “The others are you, Karen, and our children.” He paused and looked down again, sighing. “But are you happy with that? I know you've been bloody accepting of my one-night stands, but ... it's not like that with Tom. I hope he'll be a permanent part of my life. Which means, a permanent part of our lives.”

Karen pulled James against her. “I ... I just want you to be happy, love.”

“But are you happy?”

Karen looked into her husband's eyes as she thought about his question, at the worried look etched in his face. “I am.” As James opened his mouth, she pressed her fingers against his lips. “I truly am, James. Tom is a lovely man. He's good for you.” She nodded to herself, “Having you in our children's lives was the most I ever expected of you, James.”

“I am not leaving you, Karen.” James blinked back tears. “I love you.”

“And I love you too.” Karen wiped his tears. “The children will be down soon and we don't want dinner spoilt.”

***

Ryan carried a tray of coffees into the lounge after a truly scrumptious meal. He smiled at the sight of his lover playing with his children. He sensed eyes on him and turned to meet Karen's gaze and smiled at her. His voice was soft. “I hope you don't think I'm trying to break your marriage, Mrs ... um, Karen. You do know that James isn't going to leave you.”

Karen nodded as she considered him. “Are you happy with that, Tom? Sharing James with his family.”

Ryan nodded. “I never expected him to leave you.” He grinned at what his lover was doing at his daughter's request. “Are you happy with him and me being together?”

Karen laughed at her husband's antics. “Yes. Strange as it may seem, I am.” She turned her gaze on Ryan. “There is something I want to know, Tom.” At his worried look, she continued. “Will you be part of mine and our children's' lives? Part of the family”

Ryan looked shocked. “You want me to be?”

Karen smiled. “I wouldn't have asked you here if I didn't, Tom.”

“I ...” Ryan paused. “I don't know what to say. I never expected to be asked that.”

“If you are going to be a permanent part of James' life I'd like you to know our children.” Karen shook her head at James and laughed again. “I know James would want that too, Tom.”

Ryan's expression sobered and he sighed. “I don't know if James told you I don't get to see my own child ...” When Karen nodded and squeezed his arm, Ryan continued. “I ... I'd like that. Very much indeed.”

Karen pulled Ryan into a hug. “Welcome to the family, Tom.”

Before Ryan could respond, a hand tugged on his and he looked down into Janice's eager face. “'ncle Tom?”

“Yes, Janice?”

“Dad said it was your turn to play with me.”

Ryan shot James a look, and couldn't help but grin at the sight of James sprawled on the floor. “Getting tired in your old age, James?”

“No, but since you're part of this family now, it's only fair you play with our children.”

“How ...?”

Karen leant forward slightly and said sweetly, “James can read lips.” At Ryan's expression she grinned, “Also we discussed you becoming part of the family earlier.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him, “James ...” He shook his head. “Thank you.” When James smiled back at him, Ryan opening his mouth to continue but an insistent hand tugged him own. “'ncle Tom.”

***

Ryan relaxed naked in their bed and smiled as he thought back over the dinner with James' family.

“Well, you certainly enjoyed yourself.”

Ryan looked up and grinned back at his smirking lover, who was leaning against the bathroom door. “And you didn't? I think the team would have loved to have seen you being a pony for your daughter.”

“I seem to remember someone else being a pony for her as well.”

“They're great kids, James.”

James nodded absently as he considered his lover, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Ryan smiled, “James? Penny for them.”

James sounded uncertain as he asked, “Tom?”

“What is it?”

“Do you still want to fuck me?”

Ryan sat bolt upright, “What? How the hell did we go from talking about your kids to you being fucked?”

“I've been thinking, Tom. I loved it when you were inside me. It felt so, so good. I've been wanting to try it again. That is if you still want to...?”

“Just because I was thinking about it earlier doesn't mean we have to. I'd be more than happy with you fucking me.”

James snorted. “That's not a newsflash.”

“James ...”

“And it isn't just because you mentioned it, Tom. I've been thinking about it ever since.” James arched an eyebrow. “Don't look so damned concerned Tom, I'm still a control-freak top who wants to fuck his pushy bottom's arse until said bottom can't walk straight.”

“Twice a day?”

“At least, love, at least.”

“Well ... in that case, I'm sure I can be persuaded to top once in a while.”

James grinned and dropped a hand to his own cock, stroking himself. “Like now?”

Ryan groaned deeply at the sight, “Fuck, James.”

“That would be the correct answer.”

“What?” Ryan grinned as he watched James, before slowly trailing a finger down his own cock. ““Hmm. What's in it for me?”

“Apart from my arse?” James squeezed himself as he gathered his pre-come.

“I'm pretty sure that's a requirement.” Ryan gave a low and dirty moan when James half-turned and pressed a now slick finger inside his own arse.

“What do you want then? Breakfast in bed?” James' voice was somewhat hoarse as well as amused.

Ryan groaned. As much as he enjoyed their banter, the sight of James finger-fucking himself was almost too much. Drawing on all his training, Ryan gathered his tattered control. “Hmm. You know what I think of your cooking.”

“The drooling is a bit of a give-away.” James' breath hitched as he found his prostate.

“I don't drool.” Ryan just about managed to sound indignant, even though the sight of James was almost driving him insane with need.

“Yes you do. So, if my arse isn't enough and food isn't quite enough enticement, what is?”

Ryan snorted in amusement. “I didn't say that. Your arse is bloody fine.”

James grinned before drawling, “Good. I'd hate to be wasting it on someone who didn't respect it.”

“You want me to be respectful to your arse? Should I call it 'Mister Arse' when I fuck it?”

“Please, Tom. You know it should be 'Sir Arse'.” James paused for a moment, then said, “So, does that mean you'll fuck me?”

Ryan stretched and smirked as his lover's eyes raked down his body. “I'm still waiting for you to improve your offer.”

James licked his lips as he purposely raked his eyes down his lover's body again. “How's this for a final offer. My arse, breakfast in bed and then I'll give you a 'three-in-one'.”

Ryan quirked an eyebrow. “A what?”

“I'll rim you, fuck you through the mattress and then partake in a bit of felching.”

Ryan's moan was low, needy and very dirty. “Fuck, James. Keep talking like that and I'll come before I'm in you.”

James smirked in a rather self-satisfied way as he slipped his finger free, before adding, “You'd better not come before you're inside me or the deal is off.”

“Is that so? You'd better get 'Sir Arse' over here for me to introduce myself to.” Ryan stroked his own cock as he spoke.

James swallowed as his fear flashed fleetingly across his face, although he did as Ryan said.

Ryan's voice was full of concern. “James? We don't have to do this.”

James' voice was firm and deliberate. “We're been through this once, Tom.” He slid into the bed to join Ryan.

“I remember. The safe word is still 'Banana'.”

James' lips quirked. “And I still don't want to know why.”

Ryan pulled James in for a kiss as his free hand stroked down his lover's back to his arse to rub against James' slick and partly-stretched entrance. He felt the faint shiver that greeted that action before James pushed his arse back against that finger.

“Please, Tom. I trust you.”

Ryan nipped his lover's nose before pulling away. “How do you want me to do it?”

James raised an eyebrow as he shifted onto his belly and spread his legs. “The normal way, Tom. Your cock up my arse.”

Ryan groaned. “Stop being difficult and I thought it was 'Sir Arse' now?” He cut off any snark that his lover might make by gently sliding a finger into James' arse and wiggling it. “I'd love to take our time but I don't think I'd last.”

“You can make it up to me afterwards.”

“I thought I was making it up to you by fucking you?”

James gasped as Ryan rubbed his prostate and shoved back for more. “I ... maybe. Fuck! Yes, there.”

“Now this is a first, Sir James Lester lost for words.”

“I'll see how good ... fuck ... you are ... guh ... at having a con ...” James moaned and shoved back, before trying to finish his sentence. “conversation when I'm ... oh yes ... fucking you later.”

“Don't forget the rimming and felching.”

“As ... fuck ... as if you'd ... oh god ... let me. Yes. That's it.”

Ryan chuckled before he began to kiss and nip at James' arse as his fingers twisted and probed and stretched his lover. Watching and listening to his normally oh-so-controlled lover coming apart was something Ryan could get used to. But only as an occasional treat for both of them, of course.

James was mewing now as he shoved his arse back before rubbing his cock against the bed in an attempt to find relief.

Ryan groaned himself as he had to squeeze himself hard. Coming now was not an option. “Ready, James?”

“Please, Tom. I need you.”

Ryan knew he wouldn't last much longer and pressed against his lover, easing inside in one long, insistent slide. The heat and constriction of James' arse was just as he remembered: wonderful.

Ryan bit his lip hard as he refused to move, even though that tight heat made him want to. James was shivering and clenching around him. Whimpers were forcing themselves from between his obviously clenched teeth as he trembled in what was clearly another flashback.

Taking a deep breath, Ryan took his time to caress and speak in a gentle tone to James until his lover responded to his own name. Ryan expelled a breath and felt James shiver again, although this one was accompanied by a needy moan. Grinning, Ryan began to nuzzle and coax his still skittish lover to relax and accept the cock buried in his arse.

As soon as he felt James was ready, Ryan began to move in short, hard strokes. He wasn't going to last and he wanted James to come before he did, so each thrust twisted to strike at his lover's sweet spot.

James soon began to pant and moan and shoved back to squeeze around Ryan. It didn't take long before he gave a deep groan and shuddered as he came, his arse clamping down hard on Ryan.

With a few hard thrusts, Ryan gave his own groan as he emptied himself inside his lover. He just had the presence of mind to roll them onto their sides as he pulled free. His hand dropped down to rub James' come into his stomach. “OK, James?”

James moaned softly. “Fuck yes.”

“Good. We have round two in a moment.”

Ryan could imagine James' eyebrow being raised at the comment as he asked, “It this where you make up for a fast fuck?”

“Something like that. I've always been rather curious about felching.”


End file.
